


According to Plan

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Fat and Beautiful [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	According to Plan

Rolling over, your hand met a cold sheet, making you open your eyes. “Dean?” You yawned, propping yourself up on your elbow. “Babe?” Looking around, you blinked. He was nowhere to be found. Normally you were the first one up, and he woke up not long after. Pushing the blankets back, you got out of bed and stretched.

You made your way out of your shared room and through the halls looking for him. As you moved towards the kitchen, you pulled your hair up into a ponytail. Something smelled amazing, and it was making your mouth water.

“There you are.” You said softly, making him turn to look at you. “I was surprised to wake up to your side of the bed empty.” Moving closer you saw his face fall just a bit. “What’s wrong?” You asked, worried.

Dean smiled sheepishly. “I, uh, was hoping to surprise you…” He told you. “Was gonna bring you breakfast in bed. Had a tray all set, have flowers in a vase and everything.” Dean motioned to the counter behind him. Your eyes flicked between him and the tray. “Surprise.” He chuckled slightly.

Smiling, you kissed him gently. “Thank you, babe.” You said against his lips. “It smells amazing.”

* * *

Breakfast had tasted as wonderful as it had smelled. You’d thanked him while the two of you took a hot shower, massaging any tight spots you felt in his back. It was simple, and (mostly) innocent.

After you’d dried each other, and dressed, he’d told you that he had plans for that evening. You tried your best to get little hints, with no luck. Nothing you said or did managed to get a peep out of him.

Dean was waiting for you that evening, just before sunset, in the library. You walked in wearing a sundress and flats, smiling at him. “You look beautiful.” He smiled at you.

“Thanks, handsome.” You put your hands on his hips, kissing him gently. “I’m so excited to see what you have planned for us.” It wasn’t that he wasn’t romantic, it was the fact that he managed to keep it from you. Most of the time he’d let something slip by now.

* * *

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He groaned as he opened the bunker door, just to be met with a major downpour.

You kissed his cheek. “Do we have to go out?” You asked gently, seeing the disappointment on his face.

Dean shook his head and shut the door. “No, I guess not. I just wanted to take you out.” He shrugged one shoulder. You rubbed between his shoulders gently, reassuring him that you didn’t mind. “How about you go relax, and I’ll cook us dinner?”

“Why don’t we make it together?” You smiled, brushing your nose against his jaw. “It’ll go by quicker.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” He told you before kissing you. Moments later, you were walking back towards the kitchen. Once you were out of sight, he went to pull out the small black box that had your ring and realized it wasn’t in his pocket. Letting out a small groan, he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Sam was standing in line to buy himself movie tickets when his phone went off. Seeing Dean’s name, he raised an eyebrow. “That was fast.” He laughed as he picked up.

 _“Shut it, Sam.”_  Dean snapped.  _“Her ring. I don’t have it.”_

“What do you mean you don’t have it?” He asked, moving out of line, nodding to the person behind him.

Dean ran his hand through his hair.  _“I mean just that. Check your coat.”_ He told him.  _“I hid it in there, figured I’d grab it before you left. I completely spaced.”_

Furrowing his brows, Sam slipped his hand into his pocket and felt the box. “You couldn’t think of a better place to hide it?”

_“Just get your ass back to the bunker!”_

* * *

You and Dean were just about done with dinner when his phone went off. He’d been acting funny, but you brushed it off. You figured he was bummed about the sudden change of plans for that evening. Glancing to him, you raised an eyebrow when he simply rushed out of the room without a word.

When you heard the bunker door open, you were even more confused. Wiping your hands, you moved towards the front, wondering what would cause him to walk out into the rain like that.

Dean tried to be quick when Sam had let him know the ring was on the dash of Baby, hoping that he didn’t get too wet. However, mother nature had it out for him it seemed. He walked back in looking like he’d gone swimming, coming face to face with you. “Why are you soaked, Dean?”

“I, uh, forgot something in the car.” He told you, giving you a smile. Dean hoped that you’d brush it off.

“What the hell was so important that it couldn’t wait?” You asked, noticing how he was fidgeting slightly. “You’ve been acting really weird tonight. What’s wrong?” It was worrying you. “Was this some way to break up or something?”

“What?!” He asked, staring. “No!” Dean groaned. “Shit. Nothing’s gone right today. Why would this?” Pulling the box from his pants he got down on one knee. “Marry me?” He blurted out, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

That was not what you’d expected when you’d started your day. “Of course I will!” You grinned, making him sigh with relief. He slipped the ring on your finger and was standing to kiss you when the fire alarm went off. “Shit!” You laughed, the two of you rushing to salvage dinner. 


End file.
